underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a Timeline for the events occurring in the ''Underworld'' series. Dates are derived from official sources only, including the films, the official novelizations and any other official sources, such as websites, production notes, interviews, or scripts. This timeline does not include unofficial entries in the series, such as Blood Enemy or Underworld: The Eternal War. Please make sure that all dates are referenced and are official and that the dates appear chronologically. Timeline (ALL APPROXIMATE TIMES) 5th Century * Hungarian warlord Alexander Corvinus is the only remaining survivor of a lethal plague that wipes out everyone in his village. In him the infection is able to mutate and mold him into the first Immortal."Hungarian, a warlord... who came to power in the early seasons of the fifth century." ~Singe * Viktor is born."...Viktor was a haughty, ostentatious Vampire overlord over 1,400 years old." ~ Underworld: Evolution production notes, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans production notes, Underworld: Evolution official site "Viktor is a haughty, ostentatious Vampire overlord nearly 1,000 years old." ~ Underworld: Rise of the Lycans official site * Alexander's twin sons Marcus and William are born. "After sixteen centuries, William, the father of all werewolves, was dead." ~ ''Underworld: Evolution'' novelization 6th Century * William, bitten by a wolf, mutates and becomes the first Werewolf, and later, Marcus, bitten by a bat, the first Vampire."The sons of the Corvinus Clan. One bitten by bat, one by wolf... one to walk the lonely road of mortality as a human. It's a ridiculous legend, nothing more." ~Viktor * Marcus turns a dying Viktor in order to create an army to hunt William, who is killing entire villages of people, creating more Werewolves. * Twenty or more years pass as Viktor builds up Vampire numbers to match the hordes of Werewolves, before the War begins in earnest."Two Decades had passed since the creation of both species. The War had begun. Viktor increased his Army, creating a Legion of Vampires to protect them from the very first Clan of Werewolves." ~Selene, Rise of the Lycans opening * Amelia is born.Although nearly fifteen centuries old, the Lady Amelia had the youthful beauty and haughty carriage of an international supermodel." ~ ''Underworld'' novelization * The first Vampire Coven is founded by Viktor and Marcus, who reign in turns in the "Chain"."The chain has never been broken, not once, not in fourteen centuries" ~ Viktor 13th Century *1202 AD, William is captured and Viktor declares he is to be imprisoned forever against Marcus's wishes. *Circa 1207 AD, Lucian is born to an imprisoned Werewolf in the Vampires' dungeon.Date calculated from times given in the Underworld: Rise of the Lycans script, combined with the dates given in the ''Rise of the Lycans'' novelization. *Circa 1210 AD, Viktor's wife Ilona dies while giving birth to Sonja.Date calculated from times given in the Underworld: Rise of the Lycans script, combined with dates from the Rise of the Lycans novelization. *Circa 1218 AD, Viktor begins to use Lucian to create more of the Lycans to work under the control of the Vampires."So in Viktor's mind, William's death would mean the end for all Lycans... his slaves." ~ Selene 14th Century * Selene's Father is born. * Cecilia is born. * 1383 AD, Selene is born. "Only 19 years old, Selene knew she was soon to die." ~ Underworld: Evolution novelization * Selene's father is commissioned to construct William's prison. 15th Century *Events of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. *1402 AD, Sonja becomes pregnant by Lucian.Date is stated in the official novelization. *Raze is made a Lycan. *Freed by Andreas Tanis, Lucian kills Kosta and leads a number of Lycans in an escape. *Sonja is put on trial and executed by sunlight in front of Lucian. *The first Vampire Council are killed by Lycans. *Viktor kills Selene's family. "The winter of Lucian's escape." ~ Tanis *Viktor makes Selene a Vampire, blaming Lycans for her family's deaths. *1409 AD, after a great battle in the Lycans' fortress, Kraven returns with Lucian's branded skin as proof that he has killed the Lycan, while in reality the two have allied against the Elders. "Nearly six centuries had passed since that night. Yet the ancient feud proved unwilling to follow Lucian to the grave." ~ Selene 17th Century *Tanis has become the Coven Historian, but is accused of "recording malicious lies" and sentenced to exile in a former monastery. "He was exiled over three hundred years ago. I was the one who exiled him." ~ Selene 19th Century * Kraven is made regent by Viktor. "Perhaps I should have left someone else in charge of my affairs." ~ Viktor * Events of Underworld: Endless War Part 1. * 1890 AD, Selene kills Darius. 20th Century * 1940's - 1950's, Erika is born. * Events of Underworld: Endless War Part 2. * 1967 AD, Selene kills Vregis. * 1975 AD, Michael Corvin is born. * 1976 AD, Erika is made a Vampire by Kraven."The garment slid to the floor, exposing a sylphlike female form that had not aged a day since that fateful night in Piccadilly twenty-seven years ago." ~ Underworld novelization * Lida is born. * David is born. 21st Century * October 2003"Michael kicked strenuously towards the surface, trying to ignore the bone-numbing chill of the water. October was no time to go swimming in the Danube." ~ Underworld novelization, Events of Underworld. * Rigel is killed by Trix. * Nathaniel is killed by Raze. * Trix is killed by Selene. * Michael is bitten by Lucian. * Amelia and the Vampire Council are killed by Lycans. * Pierce and Taylor are killed by Kahn. * Kahn is killed. * Raze is killed by Viktor. * Lucian is killed by Kraven. * Selene bites a dying Michael, making him the first Hybrid. * Selene kills Viktor. * Marcus awakens as a Hybrid due to the blood of the dead Lycan Singe dripping into his coffin. * Events of Underworld: Evolution. * Marcus kills Kraven, massacres all of the Old World Coven, and burns Ördögház to the ground. * Tanis is killed by Marcus. * Selene becomes a Hybrid by drinking Alexander's blood. * Alexander commits suicide by blowing up his ship. * Marcus frees William from his cell. * Michael kills William. * Selene kills Marcus. * Events of Underworld: Endless War Part III. * Selene and Michael kill Krandrill. * Events of Underworld: Awakening. * Humanity learns of the existence of Vampires and Lycans, triggering the Purges. * Selene and Michael are captured by Antigen. * Eve is born. * Lida is killed by Quint Lane. * Quint Lane is killed by Selene. * Jacob Lane is killed by Eve. References Category:Mythology